Angel in my Eyes
by real-circus
Summary: A little event that took place in Sanzo's childhood.....sry bout no spacings btw the lines, really sorry. im no good at this. pls r/r.


a/n: My very first Saiyuki fic. And I DON'T own Saiyuki.  
"Let me in!" the young boy shouted amidst the rain. Rain water dripped from the hem of his robes and down his smooth juvenile features, making him sneeze terribly. "Let me in!" he persisted, clinging onto the basket of goods he was sent to get by the monks of the temple.  
He heard them laugh mockingly at him through the heavy material of the door. Rain was getting into his violet eyes, blinding him time by time. But he clutched onto the rattan basket as though it was some sort of security blanket and ran across to the other side of the temple. Candles of light illuminated the inside of the temple, calling Koryu to their unreachable warmth. Tears of fear of being eaten alive by some wild creature in the night mingled with the rain on his perfect cheek bone.  
"Komyo Sanzo!" the child cried desperately at the wall. "Master!"  
The crying carried on as though there was no tomorrow. In his young mind he damned the monks who had tricked him to venture out of the temple, but yet there was little he could do about that. He held minute power in the temple and was nothing in the eyes of others except his master, Komyo Sanzo. To the Sanzo, he was a worthy disciple, an innocent child, and a beloved son. And Koryu loved him just as much.  
Komyo must be worried sick by now, he thought sadly. He cursed himself quietly, blaming himself, as he slumped down against the temple wall, how foolish he'd been to accept the monks' errand and cause distress to his master.  
A full hour of perpetuity passed him by before he heard several men laughing their bald heads off and a lock being turned. Koryu anxiously got up from his fixed position and scuttled along to the door like a wet rat running for cover in the rain. He entered the temple, drenched to the bone and shivering like a reed, the basket still franticly glued to his frozen fingers. Fat droplets of water dripped off every strand of blond hair and landed onto the perfectly mopped temple floor. Even the monks who played the trick on him couldn't deny it was a pitiful sight. Koryu was still sobbing slightly from fright the lightning had given him out there in the rain. He hastily rubbed them away with his robe sleeve and stifled another sob that he felt coming.  
Komyo Sanzo was standing in the midst of the now silent monks, staring in disbelief at his soaked disciple. The other monks bowed their sorry heads earnestly. They knew the Sanzo wouldn't let them off that easily. Koryu smiled wickedly inside, though the cold was freezing him inside out.  
"Koryu!" Komyo darted to the boy, struggling to find the right words. He dropped to his weak knees, embracing the child and getting his robes wet subconsciously. "My poor boy! Don't cry."  
"I'm not crying," Koryu lied. Now that was stupidly obvious, he thought. But it was rightfully out of love that he said that. He just wanted to assure his master that he was alright and didn't need any comforting. Koryu dreadfully wished for his master to stop treating him like the child he was, yet he yearned for his warm and welcoming embrace to run into when in fear or doubt.  
"Don't be silly, Koryu," Komyo whispered, forcing the basket out of the boy's unwilling hands and gently carrying him. He turned to the monks, putting on a completely different expression. "I will not let this pass so easily. You will hear from me." With that, he left for his room. The mischievous young lad was too weak to even stick out his tongue at those bastards as he was taken to the safety of his master's room. He was in his master's embrace now and away from the terrible rain; it was all that cared. He'd never seen the old Sanzo so angry before.  
"You're burning up. Here. Let's get you out of these dripping clothes."  
Komyo Sanzo prepared a steaming, tempting bath for him. As Koryu was tenderly being cleansed of fear by gentle old hands, he felt another wave of tears coming and tried to cover them up. But the old man was quick to notice.  
"There, there," a hand reached up to ruffle lovely blond hair. "Those monks will get what they're asking for."  
"That was not what I was crying about, master," Koryu mumbled, watching a tear fall into the hot bath with a soft 'splush'. "I was just-just angry at myself for worrying you so much. You really don't have to do this for me. I don't need any pity."  
Komyo Sensei delicately planted a kiss on the boy's forehead. "I do this because I love you, Koryu. I love you too much to think for myself. You're like an only son to me, Koryu. Maybe when you grow up you'll understand."  
Koryu smiled, candlelight capturing perfect features gleaming with wet.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Koryu crept out of his own room stealthily like a thief in the night, into Komyo Sanzo's room. The rain had subsided an hour before, and moonlight was now flooding the entire room as though the sun's full reflection was playing on the planet. He carefully slid the door back to its place after making sure no one had spotted him. Komyo Sanzo laid on his bed, sleeping deeply.  
Koryu, cautious not to startle the old man up, slinked in next to his master, playfully crawling into his arms like a baby. He closed his eyes and snuggled close to the man, as though trying to fully be embraced in his warmth and welcoming aroma. He quietly wished for the night to go on for eternity and smiled softly in his sleep.  
Unknown to him, Komyo Sanzo was already awoken by the tiny figure struggling to fit itself into his arms but made no effort to move. He knew who it was. Looking down he saw the sweetly smiling face of his beloved disciple, sleeping like an angel with his mouth slightly open, fair hair shimmering in the night like a void pool of light. He looked so unearthly beautiful.  
"Koryu, you'll always be an angel in my eyes." Komyo kissed the angelic face good night before lapsing into a deep, dreamless sleep. 


End file.
